narutooriginalsfandomcom-20200223-history
Seidō Sarutobi
Seidō Sarutobi (猿飛聖堂, Sarutobi Seidō) was a member of Konohagakure's Sarutobi clan that participated in the Second Shinobi World War. Background During his Academy days, Seidō had an unfriendly rivalry with Kotarō Shimura, with both regarding the other with disdain. At one point he and Kotarō got into a fight for unknown reasons that eventually got broken up by Inoran Yamanaka. After graduating the Academy, Seidō was placed on a team with Nuno Hyūga and Suzume Uchiha with Inoran Yamanaka as their sensei. Seidō and the rest of his team would later be sent to participate in the Second Shinobi World War around the same time as Team Cho Li. During Team Inoran's first mission during the war, Seidō, along with Inoran were killed by Mizo of Amegakure. Personality Seidō was described by many to be extremely focused and outgoing and when he wanted to do something, he did it. He liked to have fun, yet at times could be reckless and sometimes unintentionally got himself or others hurt, though he was quick to apologize when that did happen. However, he was shown to be arrogant and boastful, especially towards some of his classmates. Despite this, he was still a popular person during his academy days. Seidō was also very close and unfailingly polite to his teammates, Suzume and Nuno, with the three often hanging out together. He would often help to improve his teammates skills in areas that they needed showing that he was generous and a good teacher. While in the academy Seidō had an unfriendly rivalry with Kotarō and regarded him with disdain, believing him to be unskilled and often bullied him. The two would argue often, though they only came to blows once. Appearance Seidō possessed neat brown hair along with black eyes. During the Second Shinobi World War he wore a plain green shirt under a black combat jacket with a brown strap around his shoulder along with dark blue shinobi pants and sandals. Seidō's most noticeable feature was the necklace that he wore around his neck. This necklace consisted of brown beads with a triangular shaped piece as its center point. Abilities Ninjutsu Even though he was just a genin, it was noted by many that Seidō was unusually skilled for his age due to learning several high level techniques and had a bright future as a shinobi if he trained more. He was also shown wielding a sword, showing some skill in kenjutsu. Nature Transformation As a member of the Sarutobi clan, Seidō possessed an affinity for Fire Release. He was capable of using one of his clan's more common techniques having learned it at the age of 9. He has also been shown to be able to create a pillar of flames as a means of offense or defense. Seidō has even been shown to be able to create shadow clones imbued with Fire Release that can burn opponents on contact. Status Trivia * The name "Seidō" means "sanctuary" (聖堂). * According to the databook(s): **Seidō's hobby was Archery. **Seidō wished to fight Hiruzen Sarutobi. **Seidō's favorite food was anything with mushrooms in it. His least favorite was anything with turkey in it. **Seidō's favorite phrase was "Advice most needed is the least headed" (最も必要なアドバイスは少なくとも向かっです, Mottomo hitsuyōna adobaisu wa sukunakutomo mukaddesu). References * The picture was made in Rinmaru Games's Anime Mega Avatar Creator: http://www.rinmarugames.com/game/?game_id=421. Category:DRAFT